


Home

by PlasmUser



Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Guys I ship them okay, Happy Ending, Home, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pretty happy with how this turned out though, Ray and Mighty are only four years apart in age, Unconditional Love, but seriously if you don't ship them just, don't judge lol, don't read this?, gay boys, homeless Ray, ish?? like, like?, not really angst, rescuing, travel boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: Ray and Mighty start the next step in their lives.
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Ray the Flying Squirrel
Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WebbiSnekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbiSnekki/gifts).



> Italicized words are a "flashback" where the normal font is modern-day stuff. :3

_ Ray had spent the first 11 years of his life alone. After his parents had been captured by Robotnik and used in his army, the young Mobian had wandered the streets, struggling to survive. Life was hard, with most other people struggling just as hard as he was to feed not only themselves but what little family they had left.  _

_ It was a cold day when he first met Mighty. Ray had been rummaging around in some trash near a well-known gang hangout, he was sure he wouldn’t get caught, but he hadn’t eaten in over a week and was worried more about his next meal than the possibility of getting injured. Unfortunately for him, luck wasn’t on his side, and he was quickly found and dragged into an alley where some weathered and worn looking Mobians sneered down at him, wondering what kind of meal the squirrel would make. Just his luck that most of the animals before him were predators and wouldn’t even bat an eye at eating a weaker Mobian like him.  _

_ Ray remembers kicking his legs and glaring at the hyena holding him by the scruff of the neck, everything in his body screaming at him to get away from the men surrounding him… He didn’t want to die damn it! A hand reached towards his face and on instinct, he sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh between the forefinger and thumb, flinching as a fist collided with his temple. His ears were ringing and he could hear whoever he bit screaming but he didn’t let go. Clinging for his life he whimpered as the fist collided with his temple again. He wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, he knew that...but he had to try. The third time the fist hit him, he was sure he was going to blackout. Just as his jaw slackened a voice rang out, clear in the damp winter air.  _

_ “Hey!” _

_ Everything seemed to stop in that one moment. The group of men holding him paused, turning to look at the owner of the voice. Standing in the entrance of the alley was an armadillo dressed in a long leather trenchcoat. Stalking over he snatched Ray away from the hyena.  _

_ “What the fuck are you doing?! He’s just a fucking kid!” Gently lowering the trembling squirrel to the ground he opens his mouth to ask if he was okay, only to stop as Ray scrambles out of the alley and away from the gang. _

_ He doesn’t know what happened to them, and he hasn’t seen them since. All he knows is that Mighty stopped running around with that group after that night. A few nights later, Ray was lucky enough to stumble upon the place where Mighty was living. He was surprised that a guy only four years older than he was was able to hold onto an almost completely up and running apartment. Mighty ended up spotting the squirrel outside and hastily ushered the trembling kid inside, feeding him some pop-tarts and leftover pizza from the day. After a bit of talking, he convinced Ray to live with him, saying that a kid his age shouldn’t be alone in a city like this.  _

_ A few years later, on Ray’s 14th birthday, he left. Mighty was still asleep, and Ray wanted to surprise his savior in the only way he could think of: he was going to save Mighty’s sister from Robotnik! Needless to say, this plan failed...horrible, and ended up with the two being separated for three years. Ray spent every single day looking for Mighty, knowing that the idiot was blaming himself for their separation. Once he found him, he promised himself that he wasn’t going to let Mighty go again. _

  
  


Golden ears perked up as a ruffled yellow head poked its way out of the blankets. Stifling a yawn, Ray slowly wiggled his way out from under the covers, sleepily looking around the messy bedroom. Blue eyes stopped on the open door and with a tired huff, the squirrel gets out of bed before shuffling out of the bedroom. Once out in the hall, he is met with the smell of cooking butter. 

From the kitchen, he could hear the sound of static crackling over the music playing on the radio, the noise barely covering the sounds of food sizzling on the stove. Ray’s heart thumped against his ribs as he peeked into the kitchen, his eyes falling on his partner. The red armadillo was currently working on what smelled to be pancakes for breakfast. Mighty’s long tail swayed in tempo with the music that he was humming along with as he continued cooking, flipping a pancake animatedly.

Stepping into the kitchen, Ray lazily looped his arms around Mighty’s midsection, nuzzling his armored shell lovingly. 

“G’morning.” the still groggy squirrel stated, yawning against Mighty’s shell.

“Morning? It’s nearly noon sleepyhead.” Tossing a goofy grin over his shoulder, Mighty plates up some pancakes easily, despite the awkward angle he had to work at. 

Half carrying, half dragging the clinging man over to the table, he chuckles as Ray grumbles and sits in his own chair, scooping a whole pancake into his mouth before choking and sputtering. Letting out a hearty laugh, Mighty plates his own breakfast before digging in with his partner.

Breakfast with Might was always fun and the two talked aimlessly for about an hour before finally cleaning up the kitchen. After the plates were washed and packed two hopped into the shower and were ready to truly start their day. Several more hours were spent cleaning and packing the small apartment up, sharing memories they both had in each room, and laughing at the stupid and fun times they had shared here.

Standing in the now nearly spotless apartment, Mighty hoisted the large travel bag up onto his back, taking one last longing look around the empty space. He was sad to see his childhood home go, but it was for the best. Too many bad memories lingered here, and he was eager to start over… looking over to Ray as the squirrely walked beside him, he gives his boyfriend a small smile. 

“You ready hun?” he asks, a look of excitement sparking in his turquoise eyes. 

Giving the older Mobian a big grin, Ray reaches out, grabbing Mighty’s hand and squeezing it as tightly as he could. 

“Yeah...I’m ready.” 

And he was. Ray would go anywhere, would travel the world as many times as it took. Because as long as he had Mighty, he had a home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love you so so much hun, and I ship this because of you @webbisnekki 
> 
> But aside from that, I hope you guys like this and enjoy a little hint at what's to come from our au. (Pssst just a spoiler, a lot of angst and slow-burn because we like to fucking suffer not gonna lie) please leave a kudos and comment down here and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
